Omnimatrix V
The Omnimatrix V is an Omnitrix used in Buster and Cannon by Buster Maxwell. The Omnimatrix V was made by The Noble. Biography 'Drew Maxwell' The Omnimatrix V was originally made as a time capsule, by The Noble. The Noble believed in preserving all alien lifeforms, to stop them from being rendered extinct. However, other people had different ideas of what the Omnimatrix V should be used for, and wanted to use it as a weapon of war. This didn't sit well with The Noble, who believed that the Omnimatrix would help create peace amongst the universe. They had sent it off world, for fear that these people would use it to destroy the Universe. Within it contained the Galvanic Mechamorph, Deta, who would help create the Omnimatrix safe. This landed on Earth, where it was found by one lucky human - Drew Maxwell. At age 10, Drew went on a camping trip, with his sister. When he and his sister were split off, and Drew found himself face-to-face with the Omnimatrix V. The Omnimatrix V had crashed, and sustained damage. Drew found it, and curiously, touched the Omnimatrix. On instinct, it bonded to Drew's DNA, and from that moment on, he used it to help save lives. 'Buster Maxwell' Long after Drew Maxwell passed, his daughter, Julia joined him. After her death, her two sons went to live with their older sister, Janet. Janet Maxwell left to a scheduled interview, leaving Shawn in charge. Bored, Buster goes downstairs to find something fun to do. He stumbled upon the watch, which awakened Deta, and confused him for Drew. After coming to his senses(and Cannon nearly trying to pry the thing off), Deta told them that something was coming, and offered to train him, to prepare for it. Appearance 'Omnimatrix V' The Omnimatrix V resembles a gauntlet-like design, taking up the whole wrist. It is colored black, with green circuitry lines running through it. The dial is on the top, with the light green hourglass and black background. Four arrows point to it, from all sides. When Deta speaks through the Omnimatrix, the hourglass turns into a green eye with one black iris. 'XenoTrix(Omnimatrix X)' TBC Features The Omnimatrix has various features. Being a transformation matrix, it can transform the wielder into various alien forms. The Omnimatrix V however, needs to go into recharge, allowing the user only three transformations. The DNA of the Omnimatrix is in computerized 'card' forms, allowing the user to swipe through them with a green interface. The Omnimatrix V is, physically, and mentally, bonded to the Galvanic Mechamorph, Deta. The Omnimatrix V can undergo an update, but only through Deta. It possesses different modes: Active Mode, Recharge Mode, Scan Mode, and Randomizer mode The Omnimatrix V possesses a life-form lock mode. However, this instead physically locks the mode for 24 hours. Alien List Please see this article: Buster and Cannon: Alien List Trivia * Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Buster and Cannon Category:MercilessOne Category:Galvan Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects